


Chatting among monsters

by PineappleandBlueberries1967



Series: Group Chat Fics (Not Related) [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, Asriel occasionally turns into Flowey, But they're seen as Seperate, Chara (Undertale) Redemption, Chara is Frisk's ears and eyes, Chatting & Messaging, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Flavor Text Narrator Chara (Undertale), Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Flowey (Undertale) Redemption, Frisk is not Toriel's child, Good Chara (Undertale), Good W. D. Gaster, Hard of sight Frisk, Houseplant Flowey (Undertale), M/M, Memes, Mute Frisk (Undertale), Narrator Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Sympathetic Chara, Texting, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, W. D. Gaster Is Not Related to Papyrus and Sans, chat fic, floweypot - Freeform, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleandBlueberries1967/pseuds/PineappleandBlueberries1967
Summary: Frisk makes a group chat for their family so that they can talk to them easily even if they're far away... It goes about as well as you think.ORWho showed Chara how to use the internet?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/W. D. Gaster, Chara/Frisk (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Series: Group Chat Fics (Not Related) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938391
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	1. Toriel discovers Furries.

**Author's Note:**

> I've made SO MANY of these I need to STOP-
> 
> Chara- Sus  
> Frisk- Frisky~  
> Toriel- GoatMom69  
> Sans- snas  
> Papyrus- #1 COOL SKELETON  
> Undyne- Furry but for dinosaurs  
> Alphys- I’m a Kissie Cutie  
> Asgore- Santa Paws  
> Mettaton- GLaDOS  
> [Flowey- Flower Power  
> Asriel- I’m babey]
> 
> (Asriel and Flowey are linked like that because Asriel sometimes turns back into Flowey if he gets Really hurt either emotionally or physically. Flowey can turn back into Asriel it just takes some time for his soul to heal.)
> 
> ALSO- Frisk chose to go with Toriel in this, and while they see everyone in the underground as their family, they don't see anyone in particular as their parents. So they refer to Toriel and everyone else by their first names. Basically, they switch from house to house every week in a wheel so they get to spend time with everyone.

Surface Family <3

(Frisk added 9 people to Surface family <3)

(Frisk changed their name to Frisky~)

**Frisky~:** Howdy

**Asriel:** Frisk no

**Frisky~:** I’m Frisky

**Asriel:** Frisk please

**Frisky~:** Frisky the frisker

**Asriel:** Why must you be so mean to me

**Chara:** Don’t be a baby Asriel, it’s not their fault you’re an overdramatic flower sometimes

**Frisky~:** Chara you’re a genius

(Frisky~ changed Asriel’s nickname to I’m babey)

**snas:** lol

**Papyrus:** SANS WHY IS YOUR NAME MISSPELLED

**snas:** idk what your talkign abt bro

**Papyrus:** SANS PLEASE

(Frisky~ changed Papyrus’s nickname to #1 Cool Skeleton)

**#1 Cool Skeleton:** FINALLY, A NAME THAT TRULY SHOWS WHO I AM

(Chara changed their nickname to Sus)

(Chara changed Mettaton’s nickname to GLaDOS)

**Sus:** No need to thank me

**GLaDOS:** I have no idea what GLaDOS means but i’m assuming it’s a very high compliment so thank you dear <3

**#1 Cool Skeleton:** WHAT DOES ‘SUS’ MEAN

**Sus:** My god you guys need to play video games

**Alphys:** Yeah LMAO even I know who GLaDOS is 

**GLaDOS:** Is it someone FABULOUS and GORGEOUS?

**Alphys:** Not exactly…

**Sus:** A lot of people love her though

**GLaDOS:** Good enough for me!

**Undyne:** Alphy I have the PERFECT name for you!!!

(Undyne changed Alphy’s name to I’m a Kissie Cutie)

**I’m a Kissie Cutie:** Undyne! 0////0 I love it, thank you <3

**Sus:** I have dibs on changing Undyne’s name

**I’m babey:** Oh no

(Sus changed Undyne’s nickname to Furry but for Dinos)

**I’m babey:** N O

**Frisky~:** Showing Chara the internet was a mistake

**Toriel:** What is a ‘furry’?

**I’m babey;** nOTHING

**Sus:** FRISK YOU DIDN’T TELL ME MY M O M WAS IN THE CHAT

**Frisky~:** IT WAS IMPLIED BY THE NUMBER OF PPL I ADDED

**Sus:** MOM, DAD DO N O T GOOGLE FURRY

**Toriel:** Dear, will you tell me what a ‘furry’ is?

**Asgore:** I’m not sure myself

**snas:** sure thing

**I’m a Kissie Cutie:** … awkward

**Frisky~:** Rip Asgore

**Asgore:** My apologies, Sans

**snas:** its cool mistakes happen

**snas:** anyway a furry is someone who really loves animals with fur, so undynes nickname means she really likes alphys

**Toriel:** Oh! In that case, I am a furry!

**Sus:** MOM NO

**Toriel:** But I love all kinds of furry animals!

**Furry but for dinos:** Yeah Chara, Why Wouldn’t Toriel Be A Furry

**I’m babey:** Look what you’ve done Chara

(Frisky~ Changed Toriel’s nickname to GoatMom69)

**GoatMom69:** What is the 69 for?

**Frisky~:** It’s my favourite number!

**GoatMom69:** Oh! Thank you Frisk!

**Frisky~:** No problem Toriel xx

**Sus:** Frisk you are NOT helping

**Frisky~:** I know xx

**GoatMom69:** What are they talking about?

**snas:** dont worry bout it tori

**I’m a Kissie Cutie:** I’m sorry I tried to stop Mettaton from searching what a furry is and now he knows someone help

**GLaDOS:** CHARA FRISK AND ASRIEL HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT A FURRY IS YOU’RE TOO YOUNG

**Frisky~:** Good job Chara

**Sus:** I DIDN’T K N O W

**GLaDOS:** TORIEL YOU MUST TAKE AWAY YOUR CHILDREN’S INTERNET PRIVILEGES AT ONCE

**GoatMom69:** I am not sure what you have been searching, but I will trust that it is not suitable for you. A week without internet will do you good.

**I'm babey:** GEE THANKS CHARA 

**Sus:** IM S O R R Y

**snas:** dk sounds kinda sus

**Frisky~:** Lmao have a fun week guys I'm off Scott Free

**Furry but for dinos:** Nope, we're taking your internet too kid!

**Frisky~:** AW MAN

**snas:** guess you guys will have to actually talk face to face this week

**Sus:** NOOOOOOOO

**Frisky~:** NOOOOOOOO

**I'm babey:** NOOOOOO

**Furry but for dinos:** You guys are so DRAMATIC! You'll be fine!

**Sus:** You can't understand our pain

**Frisky~:** Nobody can

**I'm babey:** Wow, Emo much?

**Sus:** Says you Mr ABSOLUTE GOD OF HYPERDEATH

**Asgore:** Emo?

**Frisky~:** Alright I'm making Toriel and Asgore a meme chart

**Sus:** Please no

**GoatMom69:** What is a meme??

**I'm a Kissie Cutie:** HOW DO U NOT KNOW

**I'm a Kissie Cutie:** FRISK IM HELPING OMG

**Frisky~:** Heck yeah! Let's go now!

(Frisky~ went offline)

(I'm a Kissie Cutue went offline)

**Furry but for dinos:** I'm helping too!!

**#1 Cool Skeleton:** CAN I HELP??

**Furry but for dinos:** The more the merrier!!!

**#1 Cool Skeleton:** YIPEE!

(Furry but for dinos went offline)

(#1 Cool Skeleton went offline)

**Sus:** Oh God azzy we have to stop them

**I'm babey:** I know

**snas:** might as well take you two, i know a shortcut 

**GoatMom69:** Alright, stay safe!

**I'm babey:** We will!

(I'm babey went offline)

(Sus went offline)

(snas went offline)

**Asgore:** So, Tori.... How are you doing?

(GoatMom69 went offline)

**Asgore:** ... Ah.

(Asgore went offline)

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	2. Papyrus says you're a SIMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun times ahead!! Definitely no surprises!! Good times only!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara- Sus  
> Frisk- Frisky~  
> Toriel- GoatMom69  
> Sans- snas  
> Papyrus- #1 COOL SKELETON  
> Undyne- Furry but for dinosaurs  
> Alphys- I’m a Kissie Cutie  
> Asgore- Santa Paws  
> Mettaton- GLaDOS  
> [Flowey- Flower Power  
> Asriel- I’m babey]  
> Gaster- Goopster  
> Monster Kid- T-Rox

Surface family <3

**snas:** hey frisk

**Frisky~:** Yeah?

**snas:** why did papyrus just call me a simp

**Frisky~:** Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Furry but for dinos:** HA! He TOTALLY got it right though! 

**#1 Cool Skeleton:** WORRY NOT UNDYNE! YOU ARE A SIMP AS WELL!

**Furry but for dinos:** ,,,

**I’m babey:** Don’t forget about Chara!

**#1 Cool Skeleton:** AH YES, OF COURSE, BOTH YOU AND CHARA ARE SIMPS!!!

**Sus:** FRISK WHAT DID YOU D O

**Frisky~:** LOOK HE SAW ME SIGN IT AND I PANICKED AND TOLD HIM IT WAS SHORT FOR ‘SIMPLY AMAZING PERSON’

(I’m babey added 1 person to Surface family <3)

**I’m babey:** MK tell Frisk they did a bad thing

**Monster Kid:** What did they do??

**I’m babey:** They made Papyrus call me, Chara, Sans and Undyne simps

**Monster Kid:** I mean,,, he’s not wrong

**I’m babey:** W O W betrayed

**snas:** wait how is mk typing

**Monster Kid:** With great difficulty

(Monster Kid changed their name to Writing is hard)

**Writing is hard:** Also, Thanks Frisk For Inviting Me To Your Super Awesome Group Chat

**Frisky~:** I FORGOT ;-;

**Sus:** You also forgot to add Gaster

**Frisky~:** I DID??

(Frisky~ added 1 person to Surface family <3)

**Frisky~:** GASTER I’M SORRY

**Gaster:** That’s quite alright Frisk.

**Gaster:** Plus,,, this isn’t the first time I’ve been forgotten ;)

**snas:** ah, so thats where i got my coping mechanisms from

**Gaster:** You were my lab partner for a considerable amount of time

(Gaster changed his nickname to Goopster)

**Asgore:** Gaster, it is good to talk to you again

**Goopster:** Oh! Your majesty, I didn’t realise you were here

**Asgore:** That’s quite alright, old friend. There is no need to refer to me as that anymore, after all, I’m no longer a king

**Goopster:** Oh, that’s right… My apologies, I’m still adjusting to life on the surface.

**Asgore:** I think we all are, but I hope that with Frisk’s help, we’ll be able to make a home up here once again.

**Goopster:** That is my wish too

**Asgore:** It’s been quite a while since you’ve visited, would you like to come over for some tea?

**Goopster:** I’d love to catch up, yes. I’ll be there shortly

(Goopster went offline)

(Asgore went offline)

**Frisky~:** DID WE JUST WITNESS ASGORE ASK GASTER ON A DATE???

**Sus:** Frisk… Mom is here too

**Frisky~:** I’m sorry Toriel!! I forgot! Are you ok?? Do you need hugs???

**GoatMom69:** Haha, do not worry about me, Frisk. I moved on from Asgore quite a while ago. In fact, I am happy to see that he seems to be moving on too ]=)

**I’m babey:** Does this mean you and dad are friends again???

**GoatMom69:** I… Am not sure, my child. I don’t know if I’m ready to forgive him yet, or if he is ready to forgive me. There is a lot of history between us, it is not easily forgotten.

**I’m babey:** Oh… Ok

**Sus:** Hey, I know it’s hard right now, it’s hard for me too. But they both love us very much, you know this.

**I’m babey:** How would you know what I’m going through?? I grew up with them!

**Sus:** …

(Sus went offline)

**I’m babey:** Chara wait! I didn’t mean it!

**I’m babey:** Why do I always have to screw things up??

**Monster Kid:** That’s not true!!

**Frisky~:** Azzy? Are you ok?

(I’m babey went offline)

**Frisky~:** I’m coming over to check on them

**Monster Kid:** Me too!

**GoatMom69:** Alright, I’ll let you talk between each-other, I think my presence may be more of a hindrance than a help right now

(Frisky~ went offline)

**snas:** tori you ok?

**GoatMom69:** Yes, I’ll be fine. I’ll make the children some pie while they talk… It’ll keep me busy.

**snas:** you want me to  _ dish _ out some help?

**GoatMom69:** I’m sure your assistance would be  _ berry _ helpful

**snas:** im great at helping no matter which way you  _ slice  _ it

**#1 Cool Skeleton:** THAT’S IT, I’M DONE. 

(#1 Cool Skeleton went offline)

(snas went offline)

(GoatMom69 went offline)

**I’m a Kissie Cutie:** Hey Mettaton! Wanna join me and Undyne for an anime binge watching session?

**GLaDOS:** I’d love to! But I have…. Other plans

**Furry but for dinos:** What plans could be more important than ANIME???

**GLaDOS:** ,,,Secret Plans

(GLaDOS went offline)

**Furry but for dinos:** COWARD! Oh well, now I get to spend more time with my super hot gf!!!

**I’m a Kissie Cutie:** UNDYNE! 0////0

**Furry but for dinos:** C’MERE, YOU!

**I’m a Kissie Cutie:** Right!!

(I’m a Kissie Cutie went offline)

(Furry but for dinos went offline)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so in this, Sans and Papyrus aren't related to Gaster, but Sans did used to work with him at the CORE before he fell. How is he back? ,,, MAGIC?? Idk I haven't even figured out how Chara is back OR how the whole Asriel/Flowey thing works!


	3. Howdy =D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to your best friend!
> 
> Chara- Sus  
> Frisk- Frisky~  
> Toriel- GoatMom69  
> Sans- snas  
> Papyrus- #1 COOL SKELETON  
> Undyne- Furry but for dinosaurs  
> Alphys- I’m a Kissie Cutie  
> Asgore- Santa Paws  
> Mettaton- GLaDOS  
> [Flowey- Flower Power  
> Asriel- I’m babey]  
> Gaster- Goopster  
> MK- Writing is hard

**I’m a Kissie Cutie:** So, how are Asriel and Chara doing? Are they feeling better now??

**Sus:** Yes, Frisk calmed me down. Thank you for your concern, Alphys

**Furry but for dinos:** And what about Asriel???

**Frisky~:** Asriel… Can’t come to the phone right now

**Furry but for dinos:** What does THAT mean???

**I’m babey:** It means I’m not Asriel right now, Idiot.

(I’m babey changed his name to Flowey)

(Frisky~ changed Flowey’s nickname to Flower Power)

**Frisky~:** You deserve a nickname too, Flowey!!

**Flower Power:** Whatever.

**#1 Cool Skeleton:** FLOWEY!! I MISSED YOU! GOOD TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN!!

**snas:** welcome back, petals

**Flower Power:** WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THAT NICKNAME??

**snas:** aw cmon dont get your vines in a twist

**Flower Power:** I hate you.

**Goatmom69:** What did I say about fighting, you two?

**Flower Power:** … UGH who cares. It doesn’t matter

**snas:** sorry tori

**Asgore:** I feel like I missed something…

**Flower Power:** That’s an understatement

**Goopster:** I apologise if I brought up something sour yesterday. That wasn’t my intention

**Frisky~:** It’s ok!! It’s not your fault Gaster!! And everyone is ok now so don’t worry about it!!

**Sus:** Almost everyone, at least

**Flower Power:** …

**Writing is hard:** That’s ok! You’re pretty awesome Flowey! We can still hang out!

**Flower Power:** Don’t patronise me

**Frisky~:** I’m here ALLLLL week Flowey, I’m gonna make you feel better whether you like it or not!

**Flower Power:** Great, I have to deal with them obnoxiously flirting with Chara for a week

**Frisky~:** I flirt with everyone! You won’t be left out either!

**I’m a Kissie Cutie:** …

**Flower Power:** …

**GoatMom69:** …

**snas:** …

**Flower Power:** REALLY??

**I’m a Kissie Cutie:** Oh my GOD

**GoatMom69:** Oh, Frisk. You sweet child

**snas:** wow

**Frisky~:** What?? Chara why are they being so weird

**Sus:** Uh… OH MOM JUST CALLED ME GOTTA GO

(Sus went offline)

**Frisky~:** I didn’t hear anything??

**Flower Power:** I can Not deal with this 

(Flower Power went offline)

**Frisky~:** What?? What am I missing??

**Furry but for dinos:** You’ll understand when you’re older

**I’m a Kissie Cutie:** LOL! Good luck Frisk!

(Furry but for dinos went offline)

(I’m a Kissie Cutie went offline)

  
**Frisky~:** What??

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! If so or you just REALLY like Text fics, why not peruse my other works in this style? I will warn you, I probably won't find a way to Complete this, but I will continue to write for as long as I can!


End file.
